Sleeping Beauty in New York
by DiZnEeFREAK1
Summary: Lauren's one jealous friend..if she cant be Rosaline's godmother than nobody can....(Modern Sleeping Beauty)


sleeping beauty...IN NY  
  
Loralei sat at home in her mansion drinking some orange juice. She looked down at her heavy-bybble shaped stomach. She had pregnant for almost 9 months. Her husband Phil was at work. In front of her was a list of names.....she didnt know if it was a girl or boy so she had two names picked out. For a girl-Rosaline and for a guy Lucas. Charlie didnt really like the name Rosaline, but that didnt stop her...she always had her way. In fact, Charlie gave her the nickname Her royal highness. Loralei was about to get up and take a walk in the gardens when suddenly she felt something wet on her couch.  
  
"Holy Fu----My WATER BROKE" Loralei didnt know what do...Call 911 was the first thing that came to her head so thats exactly what she did. After a couple minutes worth of conversation and them draining the information from her, the operator informed her that the ambulance was on his way. She grabbed her coat and a few simple things and was about to open the door to wait outside when she suddenly dropped and fainted on the floor.  
  
----At St. Vincents Hospital in Staten Island---  
  
"Mrs. Walker...Mrs. Walker are you ok?" She heard the voice say.  
  
When she opened her eyes she saw a woman standing over her holding a baby in her arms.  
  
A Baby What was this? Where was she? Loralei looked down at her stomach and the bulge that was her stomach went down a little. She was at the hospital! and the baby that the woman was holding was her child!  
  
"How is the baby? is it a boy or a girl?" She asked the woman eagerly.  
  
"Calm down Mrs. Walker. The stress could hurt you." The Doctor said patting her arm with one hand.  
  
"Tell me Doctor!!"  
  
"Im pleased to inform you Mrs. walker, that you've just had a girl." The doctor said, acting as if she didnt hear her.  
  
"A girl? Let me hold her, let me hold my baby." The Doctor handed her the child.  
  
"Hello little Rosaline, Its me, your mother. You're the most beautiful thing i'ver ever seen. Doctor, Where's my husband?"  
  
"He's on his wa..."  
  
The Doctor never finished her sentence because at that same moment Charlie ran into the hospital room.  
  
"I'm so sorry! The people on the highway dont have wives having babies, so it kinda took a while." He looks at the baby. "Is that ours?"  
  
"Yes, it's our little Rosaline. " Loralei told him as she handed the baby to him.  
  
"Why, she's as bright as sunshine." He said taking the baby in his arms.  
  
"Excuse me Mr. and Mrs. Walker, I have paperwork for you to fill out, ill be back in a moment."  
  
"Doctor, How long do we have to stay for?" Loralei asked her.  
  
"Well you experienced some problems while you were in your coma M'am so we'll keep both you and the baby in for a couple days."  
  
The Doctor left and when she came back they filled out the paper work. Then Loralei fed Rosaline and a nurse took her to the nursery.  
  
"Charlie, we need to pick out Godparents for Rosaline." Loralei said as she set the paperwork aside.  
  
"We went over this already Dear, John and Angela are going to be her godparents."  
  
"But I dont know Charlie, I mean Lauren will get pretty jealous if i dont pick her...and you know how big of a witch she can be..."  
  
"Honey, Angela is a way better godmother and I dont want my child anywhere near that witch of a woman Lauren."  
  
"If you say so Charlie...I just hope she doesnt get too mad."  
  
"Who cares? what's the worst that can happen? We're safe from whatever she can work up? What is she a scientist anyway?"  
  
"Yeah..But i have a bad feeling Charlie."  
  
"It'll be alright Loralei, go to sleep okay?"  
  
Months passed with Rosaline's first teeth,learning to crawl. It was a tuesday night and Loralei and Rosaline were back home. The next day was Rosaline's christening at 11 am and then there was to be a party afterwards. Loralei got a really cute dress for her and Charlie was expected home from work any minute.  
  
Loralei stood and set the baby in her crib to sleep. She then went into the kitchen to fix dinner. She heard the door creak open and soon Charlie was sitting at the kitchen table with her eating spaghetti.  
  
"Charlie, I talked to Lauren today and she seemed pretty upset.."Loralei said softly.  
  
"Come on Loralei dont worry, her christening's tomorrow....Angela will be the godmother and John the godfather and I'd like to see Lauren do anything about it"  
  
Loralei twirled some spaghetti on her fork. "I hope you're right Charlie, i really do." 


End file.
